Many types of data exist, such as unstructured, semi-structured, and structured. The various types of data are typically stored in multiple machines that run multiple and disparate types of database instances. Data contained in clusters of the machines are often replicated or transferred to other clusters for various reasons, for instance to reduce the number of copies of the data and to generate a set of data to be used for debugging or ad hoc analysis outside of a production system.